


建国后兔子成精

by TaibeiSleep



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaibeiSleep/pseuds/TaibeiSleep
Summary: “真的怀孕也没关系吧？”





	建国后兔子成精

‼️避雷指南：ABO/腿*交/假*yun/内*she

灵感来源——霍麻辣探班vlog

夏之光坐在车里昏昏欲睡，索性半眯着眼缩在车后座的角落里摸出手机打开微博。也不知道是不是巧合，小号登上去一刷新就看见了霍麻辣更新的探班vlog。夏之光不记得耳机扔到哪里去了，车里又安静的不行，一眼望过去都在睡觉，旁边的翟潇闻跟车一起颠来颠去的，夏之光撇过去的时候还以为他下一秒就要被颠醒了，结果还睡得跟个死猪一样。

夏之光只好开着静音就点开了视频，结果看完了视频之后，满脑子只有焉栩嘉细长白皙的双手交替抚过兔子耳朵的画面。

夏之光心里暗骂，结果刚抬眼就对上了前座转头朝自己望过来的视线。

在夏之光看来，此时的焉栩嘉就跟兔子没两样。焉栩嘉估计是刚睡醒，还朦胧着双眼就本能的开始四处张望，一双瞪得超大的眼睛肯定红红的，就像是……夏之光没忍住咽了咽口水，突然想起那天晚上。

夏之光回到宿舍的时候累得不行，偏偏那晚周震南又说要出去团建搓一顿，没赶上趟的夏之光只好先赶回宿舍，谁想到居然那群人半夜都不回来。

夏之光灯都没开扯开衬衫领口就往沙发上躺，还没来得及喘口气就发现了不对劲。

空气中为什么有股牛奶的味道？

一开始夏之光还以为是谁把牛奶打翻了，直到空气中的牛奶味越来越浓烈了，甚至夏之光莫名其妙开始觉得身体都有些燥热了，他才发觉了是真的有些不对劲。

难道屋子里混进来了Omega？

夏之光不受控制的顺着味道愈发浓烈处走去，推开房门才发现门并没有锁，甚至连传出味道的浴室都是虚掩着的。

焉栩嘉头昏的不行，拒绝了和他们一起团建的邀请就自顾自的缩进了被子里，混沌的脑子里根本没听到周震南说夏之光等会儿就回来的事情。情况显而易见的并没有好转，反而是紧接着浑身都开始燥热起来，焉栩嘉眉头紧皱，赤着脚东倒西歪的就跌进了浴缸里。

没想到接触到冰凉的作用也近乎没有，焉栩嘉泛红的脸更甚了。焉栩嘉用仅存一点的意识伸手摸到了浴缸水阀的开关，转到了最冷，拧开了。

夏之光推门进来的时候，冰凉的水已经溢出了浴缸，焉栩嘉领口大开湿漉漉的歪在浴缸里面，搭在浴缸边缘的指尖竟然都泛着红，更别说他通红的脸了。他连头发都湿漉漉的，粘在额前，半遮住朦胧的双眼，他的嘴唇微张着喘着气，胸口随之上下起伏着，冰凉的水被带出了浴缸的桎梏。

夏之光惊得连话都说不出来。他没想到焉栩嘉会提前分化，更没想到这个一向强势的弟弟竟然会分化成Omega。

扑面而来的浓郁奶味被包裹在了汽水的清凉里。夏之光反应过来的时候，他已经扯着焉栩嘉的胳膊把他从水里拎了上来，揽着他的腰把他抵在了洗手台上就吻了上去。夏之光也没想过要趁人之危，心底暗骂了声自己就想退开，没想到焉栩嘉的手已经缠了上来，仰着头献上他湿润的唇瓣。

送上门的礼物哪有不拆的道理。夏之光抬手护住焉栩嘉的后脑勺就毫不留情的撬开他的唇齿侵入了他的领地肆意扫荡，舌尖掠过湿软的城池，还要勾起软舌纠缠。焉栩嘉浑身冰凉离开了物理降温之后一下就退却了，湿哒哒的白衬衫领口大开近乎透明的紧紧贴在他身上，粉嫩的乳尖被温热的掌心触碰引起全身止不住轻颤。

夏之光跟哄小孩似的轻轻拍了拍焉栩嘉因为害怕弓起的背，凑到他耳边跟他说不要害怕，转而就张嘴含住了小孩儿的耳垂，探出舌尖舔舐着又轻轻啃咬，弄得没见过世面的小孩儿立马就软了腰跌进了怀里。温热的掌心覆在小孩儿的腰后，轻而易举的就撇开了碍事的衬衣摸上了光滑细腻的肌肤。

焉栩嘉最近瘦得厉害，脸上点婴儿肥都消退的差不多了，下颚线都明显了不少。旁人不知道的是，小孩儿最近蝴蝶骨都变得显而易见了。夏之光抬眼注视着镜子里被湿透衬衣印出轮廓的蝴蝶骨，指尖抚过，竟然凭空带出一丝色情的感觉。

焉栩嘉明显的感受到了后穴正在疯狂的分泌液体，难受得不行又得不到抚慰，只得自己胡乱的摸着胸前的挺立，又伸着手去摸硬得不行的下身。夏之光轻笑着挑了挑眉，抓住他的手腕让他乖乖抱着自己的脖颈，俯身就隔着湿润的布料咬上了他粉嫩的乳尖。拉扯吸吮的时候些许衣服上带着的冰凉液体会顺着滑进口腔，让夏之光有一种正在吸奶的错觉，他笑着停下来仰头望向微张着嘴喘着气享受服务的焉栩嘉。

“嘉嘉，你的奶味是从这里溢出来的吗？”

说罢夏之光还咬了下已经被玩弄得逐渐红肿的乳尖，成功换来了高一度的呻吟。湿透衬衫的剥落更使白皙的身体更为诱人，夏之光在焉栩嘉锁骨处留下齿痕，不放过他红肿的乳尖肆意揉捏，空闲的手顺着小腹滑到身后摸到早就湿的一塌糊涂的穴口。穴口还在开开合合，想将溢出的淫液吸回去，却只挤出来更多沾满了夏之光的指尖。

夏之光一手揽着焉栩嘉的腰生怕软得不行的焉栩嘉滑下去，另一只手指尖已经戳进了开合的穴口，进入的一瞬间就被紧致包裹，爽得夏之光下身更是硬得不行。Omega发情期确实根本用不着多余的润滑，轻而易举地就包裹了夏之光的三根手指进进出出肆意捣弄，焉栩嘉无力的趴在夏之光肩头，却爽得呻吟不断，攥紧了夏之光的肩头，留下了红红的指痕。

夏之光抬起焉栩嘉的膝弯一顶到底的时候简直爽到头皮发麻，焉栩嘉猛然高亢的呻吟更是催化剂，夏之光几乎快失去理智，只知道一个劲的抽插，焉栩嘉红肿的穴肉直往外翻，带出一股又一股的液体。

焉栩嘉仰着头被夏之光操的直晃，快滑下去的时候又被揽着腰捞起来更狠的操。初经人事的Omega哪里见过这种阵仗，全然被剥夺了主动权，眼睛红红的被夏之光操得直叫哥哥慢一点。

也就最后夏之光顶到生殖腔的时候焉栩嘉清醒了一点，嘴里的慢一点变成了不要，手还一个劲地推搡着夏之光的肩头。夏之光也倒是没失去理智，又抽插了几下就拔出来射到了焉栩嘉的腿间。

回到宿舍的时候已经快十点了，翟潇闻睡醒了就吵着要吃夜宵，焉栩嘉兴致不高，坐在角落里啃手指。

最后以赵磊带着翟潇闻出门觅食为终结，其他人也零零散散的坐在客厅里开始拿着手机找乐子。夏之光眼神一直往焉栩嘉身上飘，焉栩嘉倒是维持着啃手指的动作一直没动，连手机都没拿出来，靠着沙发边缩成一小团。

焉栩嘉被夏之光拉进房间的时候无比的不情愿，扭扭捏捏的跟个小姑娘似的，还皱着眉头。

“你怎么了今天？”夏之光叹了口气，拽着焉栩嘉到自己面前，看着手攥成拳头的人无奈极了。

“啊？没…没什么啊。”

夏之光听着焉栩嘉罕见的磕巴，挑了挑眉，既然问不出来，他决定换一种方法知道。

夏之光抓着焉栩嘉的手腕就把他往墙上带，把他抵在墙上还不忘讨好的贴近蹭上他鼻尖。出乎夏之光意料的是，焉栩嘉并没有像平时一样对他翻个白眼或者直接抬脚踹他，反而是挣着抽回自己的手腕，看着样子是想要挡住胸前。

夏之光这才想起来最近几天焉栩嘉都有些驼背，而且他还算过了明明还有一周才到焉栩嘉的发情期，应该不能是因为生理原因吧。

这么一来，夏之光更是好奇焉栩嘉想要遮挡些什么，索性把他的手按在墙上，伸手就把他上衣往上撩。

夏之光盯着看了半天，也没发现有些什么不同，实在要是说有，也无非是…夏之光的目光停在焉栩嘉粉嫩的乳尖上。

夏之光抬眼想去问焉栩嘉，却发现焉栩嘉眼眶发红，像是要哭了。夏之光有些慌了，连忙松开手把人往自己怀里带，拍着他的背哄他，才从焉栩嘉带着哭腔断断续续的话语中得知他怀孕了。

夏之光也懵了，努力回想着那晚自己确实是射在他腿间。眼神不小心扫过焉栩嘉挡住眼睛的手，他才恍然大悟。

夏之光伸手把焉栩嘉的手拽下来，单手揽着他的腰抵在墙上，望着他泛红的眼眶，竟然发现自己已经硬了。

“嘉嘉，最近是不是…胸有点涨？”夏之光先按耐下了心中的不轨想法，耐心的对上他的视线，尽量委婉的放缓声音问他。

焉栩嘉愣了一下，随即还是红着脸撇过视线点了点头。

夏之光了然，撩起焉栩嘉的上衣就俯身含住他粉嫩的乳尖，成功换来焉栩嘉止不住的轻颤外加泄出的嘤咛。夏之光舌尖绕着乳尖打着转，连带着淡粉色的乳晕都沾染上了光泽。焉栩嘉憋红了脸，生怕被外面的人听到些什么，却又莫名的爽的不行，只想挺着胸往人嘴里送。

焉栩嘉被夏之光压在床上时下面已经湿了个透，汽水的清新扑面而来，夹杂着的奶味溢出意味着发情期被提前了。夏之光俯下身去亲焉栩嘉的唇，分离时还带着银丝，配合着焉栩嘉发红的眼眶简直让夏之光差点忍不住想就直接抓着他的腿就把自己硬得发烫的下身往里面塞。

红肿的乳尖感觉又和上次不太一样，总觉得凭白无故多了些诱人的味道。夏之光再次咬上乳尖的时候终究是没忍住，抓着焉栩嘉的脚腕就着蹭了蹭他大腿内侧就想往里面挤，却被焉栩嘉挣着躲开了。抬眼望向焉栩嘉的时候，焉栩嘉只是轻颤着摸了摸自己的肚子，摇了摇头。

焉栩嘉趴在柔软的枕头上，屁股翘的老高，夏之光握着他的腰在他腿间进出，没一会儿大腿内侧就被蹭得老红，感觉下一秒就要出血了。焉栩嘉也失了力气，双腿夹不紧，屁股被夏之光打了一巴掌，才颤巍巍的尽量把腿合紧。

夏之光低头正好能看见焉栩嘉裸露的蝴蝶骨，一时恍了神，就着往上蹭了蹭他股间，就顶开了湿成一片的穴口。焉栩嘉还没来得及骂出口，就被夏之光握着腰狠狠顶了几下只剩下断断续续的呻吟。

焉栩嘉坐在夏之光的身上随着夏之光顶弄的动作上下颠个不停，双手无力的堪堪抵在夏之光的小腹上，仰着头露出细长的脖颈，细汗顺着滚动的喉结滑下消失在锁骨里。

听到焉栩嘉突然变调的呻吟，夏之光知道自己又顶到了焉栩嘉的生殖腔口，不过这次，他可没打算放过他。生殖腔简直就比后穴还要更加紧致，顶进去的一瞬间，夏之光被夹到还以为自己立马要缴械了。焉栩嘉断断续续的骂着夏之光混蛋，却又全数被混杂进绵密不断的呻吟。

夏之光覆着焉栩嘉的手，让他摸着自己的肚子，另一只手拉着他放到身下交合的地方，让他感受着自己在他身体里的进出，纤细白皙的手背溅上了乳白色的液体，夏之光拉着他的手张嘴含住他的手指，舌尖扫过液体尽数勾进口中。

夏之光射进去的时候焉栩嘉敏感的不行，双手紧紧攥成拳头被夏之光握在手心。结束的时候焉栩嘉累得不行，完全没力气的跌进夏之光的怀里，还喘着气就闻到了空中似有似无带上牛奶甜腻的汽水味儿，瞬间慌得不行转头想要质问夏之光，还没开口就听到夏之光刻意凑近压低的声音在耳边响起。

“真的怀孕也没关系吧？”


End file.
